NARUTO: ADVENTURES
by allelujah1234
Summary: AFTER SOME TIME , NARUTO DECIDES TO LEAVE THE KONOHA AND TRAVEL THE WORLD AND MEET SOME PEOPLE WHO WAS LIKE HIM AND FIND HIS TRUE LOVE . READ FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1 new start

NARUTO PAIRING: NARUTO X FUU

I'm sorry about that story i wrote before , i accident deleted it . but i'm making a new one so...enjoy! but I'll try to update it every week .

I GOT A QUESTION RIGHT AT THE END IF U WANT TO ANSWER IT , PLS WRITE IT ONLY THE REVIEWS

~THANK YOU~

* * *

MANY YEARS AGO , WHEN NARUTO WAS BORN HIS PARENTS SEALED THE KYUUBI aka THE NINE TAILS INSIDE HIM BEFORE THEY DIED .

NOW HIS AGE IS ABOUT 6-7 YEARS OLD , NARUTO WAS BEING TREATED LIKE A MONSTER BY VILLAGES FROM KONOHA . NARUTO WAS PLAYING WITH SOME CHILDREN ALMOST ABOUT HIS HEIGHT , JUST THEN THEIR PARENTS CAME QUICKLY TO BRING THEM BACK HOME .

ONE OF THE PARENTS SAID TO NARUTO "GET OUT THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SON!" AND PUSH NARUTO TO THE GROUND .

NARUTO THEN STAND UP AND SAID "WHEN I BECOME HOKAGE , I WILL WANT EVERYONE TO RESPECT ME , BELIEVE IT!"

ALL PARENTS HAD AN ANGRY FACE AND SAID "WHY WOULD WE WANT YOU TO BE OUR HOKAGE PLUS YOUR A MONSTER WHO PRANKS PEOPLE!"

NARUTO THEN RAN AWAY AFTER WHAT THEY JUST CALLED HIM A MONSTER .

SOMETIME LATER...

NARUTO WAS RUNNING , SUDDENLY BUMPED INTO A LITTLE GIRL . NARUTO SAW WHAT HAPPENED QUICKLY APOLOGISE TO THE LITTLE GIRL , THE GIRL THEN ASK NARUTO IF HE WANTED TO PLAY WITH HER .

NARUTO SAID "YES ." AND WENT TO PLAY WITH THE GIRL , NARUTO ASK THE GIRL ABOUT HER NAME .

SHE REPLIED " SAKURA HARUNO , WHAT ABOUT YOURS ?"

NARUTO ALSO ANSWER " NARUTO UZUMAKI NICE TO MEET YOU ."

BOTH THEN WENT TO PLAY WITH EACH OTHER SOMETIME .

AT THAT TIME SOMEWHERE ELSE...

DANZO ON A CHAIR TALKING TO A FEW ANBU BLACK OPS , DANZO WAS GIVING THEM ORDERS TO BRING NARUTO UZUMAKI TO HIM AND THE ANBUS DISSAPPEAR IN A FLASH .

DANZO THOUGHT TO HIMSELF "I HOPE THIS MISSION WENT WELL ." AS HE LOOK OUT AT THE WINDOW GLAZING AT THE SCENERY .

WITH NARUTO...

HE WAS PLAYING WITH SAKURA UNTIL BOTH OF THEM GOT TIRED AND DECIDED TO GO HOME .

" GOODBYE SAKURA , SEE YOU TOMMOROW ." SAID NARUTO

" GOODBYE NARUTO , SEE YOU TOO ." SAID SAKURA

NARUTO AND SAKURA WAS WALKING SEPERATE PATHS . NARUTO WAS THINKING WHAT TO DO TOMMORROW WITH SAKURA , SUDDENLY ONE KUNAI WAS TOSS AND ALMOST HIT NARUTO . NARUTO QUICKLY DODGED THE KUNAI AND LOOK UP AT THE ENEMY , HE WAS SHOCKED THAT IT IS 7 ANBU BLACK OPS THAT WAS IN FRONT OF HIM .

WITH SAKURA...

SAKURA WAS HALFWAY HOME WHEN SHE FORGOT ABOUT HER WATER BOTTLE THAT SHE LEFT BEHIND AND QUICKLY WENT TO GET IT .

"MOM AND DAD IS GOING TO KILL ME IF I LOST THE WATER BOTTLE ." AS SAKURA THOUGHT WHILE SHE WAS RUNNING TO THE PLAYGROUND .

WITH NARUTO...

THE ANBU BLACK OPS TOLD NARUTO "NARUTO UZUMAKI HE ARE TO COME WITH US NOW BY THE ORDER OF DANZO ."

NARUTO REPLIED " NEVER!"

HE PICKED UP THE KUNAI THAT WAS ON THE FLOOR TO USE IT AS A WEAPON TO DEFEND HIMSELF . AS THE OTHER ANBUS TOOK OUT A KUNAI AND RAN TO NARUTO , WHEN NARUTO SAW THIS HE RAN AWAY IN ORDER TO SURVIVE . BUT IN LESS THAN ONE MINUTE , NARUTO'S LEG WAS INJURIED BY ONE OF THE ANBU WHO THREW A KUNAI AT HIM .

THE ANBUS GIVE NARUTO ONE LAST WARNING OR THEY WILL USE FORCE BUT NARUTO STILL REFUSED . WHICH MADE THEY ANGRY AND CHARGE AT NARUTO .

JUST THEN SAKURA CAME IN TO STOP THEM , THE ANBU STOP AND SAID "GET OUT OF THE WAY , GIRL "

" NO WAY I WONT DO THAT ." SAKURA REPLIED .

THE ANBUS THEN QUICKLY PUSH THE GIRL AND WENT TO GET NARUTO , NARUTO SAW THIS AND BECAME ANGRY AND HIS EYES TURNED TO CRIMSON RED WITH RED CHAKRA AROUND HIM AND TAIL POP UP . THAT MADE THE ANBUS WORRIED AND DECIDED TO CALL ITACHI UCHIHA FOR BACK UP .

NARUTO'S LEG WAS HEALED PLUS HE GRAB THE KUNAI AND RAN FORWARD TO SLASH THEM , THE ANBUS QUICKLY DEFEND THEMSELVES AND TAKE A LITTLE DAMAGE NARUTO'S PUNCH . NARUTO QUICKLY USE THE KUNAI TO SLASH THEM ONE BY ONE MAKING THEM CRIED IN PAIN .

ONE OF ANBU TOLD SAKURA TO GET THE LORD HOKAGE BEFORE NARUTO GETS WORSE . SAKURA GAVE A NOD AND RAN TO THE HOKAGE MANSION .

AFTER A MOMENT , ITACHI ARRIVED AND SHOCK TO SEE HIS COMRADE ALL WIPED OUT BY NARUTO . ITACHI HAS ANGRY AND QUICKLY HELP THEM , NARUTO THEN SAW ITACHI HOLDING A KUNAI AND CHARGED TOWARDS NARUTO , NARUTO MANAGE TO DODGE IT .

ITACHI THEN SAID " FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU ."

NARUTO WAS HIT BY FIREBALL JUTSU AND REGENERATE AS FAST AS HE CAN , ITACHI TOOK THE CHANCE AND RUSHED TO NARUTO WITH A KUNAI .

NARUTO QUICKLY USE THE KUNAI TO DEFEND HIMSELF FROM THE ATTACK , BUT FAILED THERE WAS ANOTHER SHADOW CLONE BEHIND HIM .

WITH SAKURA...

AS SHE REACHED THE HOKAGE MANSION , SHE QUICKLY WENT TO TELL LORD HOKAGE "LORD HOKAGE , NARUTO IS IN TROUBLE ." LORD HOKAGE WAS SHOCKED AND QUICKLY WENT TO FIND NARUTO WHO FIGHT AGAINST ITACHI AND ASKING SAKURA TO STAY HERE .

WITH NARUTO...

NARUTO WAS GETTING HIT EVERYTIME BY ITACHI , NARUTO WAS FURIOUS THAT HE TURN TO TWO TAILS AND ROARED LOUDER . WHAT SHOCKED ITACHI WAS THAT HIS FASTER THAN BEFORE , ITACHI HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO USE (SHARINGAN) TO DEAL WITH NARUTO .

JUST THEN , LORD HOKAGE ARRIVED AND TOLD ITACHI " ITACHI PLEASE STAND BACK I'LL TAKE IT FROM HERE ."

ITACHI GIVE A NOD AND STAND BACK WHILE LORD HOKAGE QUICKLY SEAL NARUTO AND RETURN HIM BACK TO NORMAL . THAN NARUTO WAS SEND TO THE HOSPITAL FOR MEDICAL TREATED .

~TO BE CONTINUED~

IF LIKE THIS STORY PLS COMMENT ON REVIEWS

NOW THE QUESTION IS JUST BELOW HERE

QUESTION: WHO HAVE PLAYED MINECRAFT? (PLS TELL ME HONESTLY)

1 YES

2 NO

3 SOMETIMES


	2. Chapter 2 leaving the village

2ND CHAPTER OF NARUTO: ADVENTURES

I FORGOT TO PUT THIS *NOTED: NARUTO IS STILL AGED 8-9*

HOPED YOU ENJOY!

IN NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE...

NARUTO JUST WOKE UP AND KYUUBI SAID " LOOKS LIKE THE SLEEPING BEAUTY IS WAKE ."

NARUTO ANSWERED " K-KYUUBI ? WHERE AM I ?"

" TAKE A WILD GUESS ." SAID KYUUBI

ANOTHER VOICE SAID " IT THE KYUUBI CHAMBER ." THIS GOT NARUTO AND KYUUBI'S ATTENTION . KYUUBI SAID " OH IS YOU...NAMIKAZE MINATO ." NARUTO WAS SPEECHLESS *L-LORD YONDAIME* YONDAIME HOKAGE ASKED " NARUTO DO U KNOW WHY YOU ARE HERE..."

NARUTO SAID " H-HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME !?"

YONDAIME HOKAGE (LAUGHS) AND SAID " HEHE , AS IF I WOULDN'T KNOW THE NAME OF MY SON ." NARUTO WAS SHOCKED .

YONDAIME HOKAGE "NARUTO I KNOW THIS IS A REAL SHOCK FOR YOU AND I'M SORRY FOR HAVING TO PUT YOU THROUGH EVERYTHING BUT YOU'RE A BIG BOY NOW , YOU CAN HANDLE YOURSELF ." AS NARUTO NODS AND HOLDS HIS TEARS . YONDAIME HOKAGE THEN TURNED TO KYUUBI AND ASK " KYUUBI , I HAVE A HUGE FAVOUR TO ASK OF YOU ."

KYUUBI THEN ANSWER " OKAY BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING YOU CAN COUNT ME OUT AND YOU SHOULD KNOW !"

YONDAIME HOKAGE SAID "OH C'MON YOU CAN'T HOLD A GRUDGE OVER SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED EIGHT YEARS AGO...BESIDES I HAD NO CHIOCE , YOU WERE ABOUT TO DESTROY KONOHA ."

" EXCUSE ME , T DESTROYED KONOHA ; HAVE YOU SEEN THIS KID , NOW HE DESTROYED KONOHA!"SAID KYUUBI .

" I DID WHAT!" NARUTO SAID SHOCKINGLY

" CALM DOWN NARUTO , LISTEN KYUUBI I JUST WANT YOU TO LOOK AFTER MY SON " SAID YONDAIME HOKAGE .

KYUUBI SAID "OH...I GUESS...IF HE DIES I'LL ALSO DIE SO , YEAH SURE ."

" NARUTO , I HAVE SPECIAL TASK FOR YOU ." REPLIED YONDAIME HOKAGE .

" WHAT KIND OF TASK ?" SAID NARUTO

YONDAIME HOKAGE SAID " THERE'S A WOMAN BY THIS NAME OF TSUNADE , FIND AND ASK HER TO GIVE YOU A NECKLACE THAT BELONG TO SHODAI BECAUSE IT CAN BE USED AS A TO NEGATE THE OF THE KYUUBI TAILS OVER FOUR ." NARUTO UNDERSTOOD AND GIVE A NOD . YONDAIME HOKAGE THEN GAVE NARUTO A SCROLL AND SAID " NARUTO BEFORE YOU GO , I'LL GIVE YOU THIS ." *HANDS OVER TO NARUTO*

"I'LL ACCEPT THIS ." SAID NARUTO .

"HEY DAD...THANKS !" SAID NARUTO AND NAMIKAZE MINATO SMILED AT HIS SON , NARUTO .

NEXT MORNING...

NARUTO WOKE UP AND BRUSH HIS TEETH AND WEAR NEW PAIR OF CLOTHES AND WENT TO SEE LORD HOKAGE AT THE HOKAGE MANSION . THE LORD HOKAGE WAS DOING PAPER WORK AND HEARD A KNOCK ON THE DOOR HE SAID " COME IN ." AND SAW NARUTO ON THE DOOR AND SAID " NARUTO ? WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?"

NARUTO SAID "I CAME GET YOUR PERMISSION TO LEAVE THE VILLAGE LORD HOKAGE ." THAT SHOCKED LORD HOKAGE .

THEN LORD HOKAGE ASKED NARUTO " WHY DO YOU WANT TO LEAVE THE VILLAGE ALL OF SUDDEN ?"

" I KNOW MY FATHER IS YONDAIME HOKAGE ."NARUTO REPLIED .

LORD HOKAGE THOUGHT *HE KNOWS YONDAIME IS HIS FATHER?* AND ASKED NARUTO " WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO NOW , NARUTO ?"

NARUTO SAID " I DONT KNOW , BUT I HAVE TO FIND TSUNADE...SO MAY I TAKE MY LEAVE ?

" NARUTO...IS THIS REALLY WHAT YOU WANT ?" SAID THE LORD HOKAGE . NARUTO NODS HIS HEAD , LORD HOKAGE SAID " THEN FOLLOW ME BACK TO THE HOKAGE TOWER..."

AT THE HOKAGE TOWER...

*HANDS A SCROLL OVER TO NARUTO* AND SAID " TAKE THIS NARUTO ."

NARUTO THOUGHT * IT'S LIKE THE ONE DAD GIVE ME * AND SAID " WHAT IS IT ?"

" THIS SCROLL CONTAINS FORBIDDEN JUTSU PASS DOWN FROM HOKAGE USE THEM ONLY IN DANGER ." SAID LORD HOKAGE .

NARUTO NODS AND SAID " THANK YOU ." *LEAVES*

*SO...NARUTO'S LEAVING THEN HUH !? GUESS THAT MAKES MY JOB A BIT MORE EASIER* THOUGHT ITACHI .

AT THE KONOHA'S GATE...

NARUTO THOUGHT *MAYBE I SHOULD SAY GOODBYE TO SAKURA BEFORE I GO* NARUTO BUMPED TO SOMEONE . "OW , SORRY ABOUT THAT I'M IN A HURRY ." A VOICE SAID AND *RAN OFF*

"H-HEY YOU DROPPED YOUR...KUNAI ." SAID NARUTO *HE'S GONE...GUESS A WEAPON AIN'T SO BAD*. WHEN NARUTO WAS ABOUT TO GO , HE HEARD A VOICE "WAIT NARUTO!" NARUTO TURNED AND SAW SAKURA RUN TOWARDS HIM .

SAKURA ASK NARUTO " YOU'RE LEAVING AREN'T YOU ."

" YEAH I'M LEAVING ." NARUTO REPLIED .

"THANKS , SAKURA YOUR MY ONLY FRIEND AND I WILL NOT FORGET YOU " SAID NARUTO .

"ME TOO , NARUTO " SAID SAKURA

"GOODBYE SAKURA ." SAID NARUTO

"GOODBYE..." SAID SAKURA

SOMEWHERE IN FOREST...

NARUTO WAS READING THE SCROLL WHICH LORD HOKAGE GAVE HIM , SUDDENLY A FLAME SHURIKEN FLY OUT AND HIT NARUTO . NARUTO QUICKLY PULL OUT THE SHURIKEN THAT IS STAB IN HIM , AND SAID " WHO...WHOSE THERE ."

ITACHI SAID " DO YOU REALLY THINK I WILL GIVE UP ON YOU ."

"YOU..." SAID NARUTO WHO IS ANGRY . JUST THEN KYUUBI TOLD NARUTO " NARUTO , LISTEN TO ME YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW !" *HUH...WHY* NARUTO THOUGHT .

"THIS GUY IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM THE ONE WE FIGHT , ITS BEST IF WE GET OUT OF HERE NOW ." SAID KYUUBI .

*YOU'RE RIGHT THIS FEELING IS...UNNATURAL* THOUGHT NARUTO AND RUN BACKWARDS TO THE BUSHES . ITACHI SAID " WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING ." AND KNOCKED NARUTO TO THE GROUND . NARUTO ASKED ITACHI " WHA...WHAT DO YOU...WANT FROM ME ?"

ITACHI SAID " WHAT I WANT , IS YOUR BIJU !"

KYUUBI SAID "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DOES HE WANT WITH ME ." NARUTO THOUGHT " WHATEVER IT IS HE WANTS WITH YOU I WILL NOT LET HIM ."

"SORRY YOU CAN'T HAVE THE KYUUBI ." SAID NARUTO AND *TAKES OUT A KUNAI*.

"WELL THEN...LETS DANCE ." SAID ITACHI AND NARUTO TURNED TO THREE TAILS AND SAID "LETS-!" AND WAS CUT OFF BY ITACHI'S AMATERASU AND BURNED TWO TAILS OFF NARUTO AND SHARPENS THE KUNAI . NARUTO QUICKLY CHARGED TOWARDS ITACHI , BUT ITACHI GRABS NARUTO'S THROAT AND SAID " FIRE STYLE: FI- ." WAS CUT OFF BY NARUTO WHO USED THE KUNAI AND STABS ITACHI AND KICKS HIM BACK .

TOOK OUT THE KUNAI FROM HIM AND THREW AWAY , ITACHI THOUGHT " WHERE DID HE GO ."

WITH NARUTO...

2 MILES AWAY BEHIND A TREE , NARUTO WAS HIDING . HE SAID "(PANT) (PANT) THIS ISN'T GOOD HOW CAN I WIN WITHOUT ANY JUTSU ."

" NARUTO , I KNOW A JUTSU BUT IT MIGHT KILL YOU , BUT IT WILL WORK " SAID KYUUBI .

" REALLY , WELL HURRY UP AND TELL ME " SAID NARUTO .

" OK WELL...HURRY UP AND DO THE SIGNS: DRAGON , HORSE , TIGER , SNAKE , DRAGON , RAM..." SAID KYUUBI .

" OKAY...*DRAGON , HORSE , TIGER , DRAGON...* " SAID NARUTO .

" FOUND YOU!" SAID ITACHI AS HE USE SHARINGAN .

"...RAM!" SHOUTED NARUTO AS ITACHI USE MANGEKYO SHARINGAN . SUNDDENLY , HUGE THUNDER ROARED AND ZAPPED ONTO THE GROUND .

AFTER IT END , ITACHI WAS IN ONE PIECE BUT...NARUTO IS MISSING

WITH NARUTO

AS HE IS TOO WEAK TO WALK OR STAND THAT HE HAD TO LIE DOWN FOR A WHILE . KYUUBI TOLD NARUTO " HEY KID DON'T PASS OUT NOW !"

" I'M JUST GONNA TAKE A NAP FOR A WHILE ." NARUTO REPLIED AS HE LIAD DOWN .

~TO BE CONTINUED~

QUIZ: WHICH KPOP BAND YOU LIKE THE BEST ?

1 B2ST

2 SHINEE

3 BIG BANG

4 SUPER JUNIOR

5 U-KISS


	3. Chapter 3 lost childhood friend

hey guys do you know that tobi is obito ? quite shocking right ?

and byt the way , this 3rd chapter of naruto adventures and sorry for the cap lock so...enjoy!

* * *

with naruto...

as he woken up , he realized that he is not on the ground but someone's house . naruto then thought " kyuubi , where am I ?"

kyuubi then replied " ask the kid who brought you here ." naruto was curious about the person who brought him here was a kid . just then , someone opened the door . it was a small kid with red hair , he said " are you feeling ok after a huge explosion of thunder ?"

naruto replied " yeah i'm ok right now , what's your name ."

" gaara , nice to you , what you ?" said gaara .

" naruto uzumaki , its my pleasure to meet you ." said naruto .

gaara then said " I need to go out ." and then gaara went out so then naruto was going to take a nap then...someone was above him . the person then said " have you seen gaara of the sand ?"

naruto then said " who are you and why are you after gaara !"

he said " my name is deidara , i came to get gaara who has the one tail (shukaku of the sand) so do you know where he went ."

naruto thought " WWWHHHAAATTT! gaara has a biju just like me ." naruto replied " i'm not gonna tell you ."

deidara then said " heh , i know you'll said that ." then deidara went to where gaara go . naruto thought " i can't let him have gaara then he went to find gaara .

with gaara...

as gaara was sitting on a swing very sad for being treated like a monster and got abused , scolded for nothing and lefted alone . just deidara came , and said " gaara , come with and i will bring you to a place where no one can disturb you ." gaara looked and said " really...no one can disturb me ?"

deidara replied " yes ." then naruto appeared and said " no gaara don't listen to him he's lying ."

gaara then said " why should i listen to you when you don't know the pain i has in!"

naruto then said " because i..."

gaara said " answer me!" naruto remained slient .

gaara said " ANSWER ME!"

naruto then finally said " because i'm like you ." this time gaara remained slient . then deidara said " so you're the kyuubi brat then " that caught gaara and naruto's attention . " if i capture both of you i'll get paid off then ."

naruto and gaara deicided to fight against deidara .

naruto & gaara VS deidara...

naruto charged at deidara while gaara used sand to attacked deidara , deidara quickly make a clay bird and fly off . naruto and gaara didn't know what deidara was doing so both of them just still and wait . deidara decided to play awhile before ending it , so he throw spiders from the sky and explode them to hit naruto and gaara so as fast as they could , they hid themselves and think of a plan to deal with deidara .

naruto had an idea and told gaara " gaara , i want you to distract him while work on a jutsu ok?" gaara nodded and both went according to the plan . naruto was thinking of using (the rasengan) to defeat deidara , while gaara was distracting deidara he said " is that all you got gaara i expected alot from you , ya know ."

gaara was remained slient and continued luring him till where naruto wanted him to .

flashback...

" gaara , i need you to lure to the place i would be waiting with my new jutsu and ambush him so what even happens , you must not let him escape ok ?" gaara nodded and procceded with the plan .

flashback ends...

as gaara was luring him to naruto , naruto was ready to ambush when he give gaara a signal to go , deidara did not even know that naruto was missing but feel something fishy . suddenly gaara went down and naruto appeared with a blue orb in his hands slashing through deidara and hit the clay bird .

deidara said " i guess i underestimate you guys then guess i'll end this ." reaching for his pouch of clay...but it gone then he remembered naruto's rasengan which hit the pouch along with the bird . then he said " remember this is not over ." and quickly retreat back to the akatsuki base .

naruto and gaara was tired after the battle and went back home to rest .

5 years later...

naruto and gaara leaved suna and went to travel around the world . as naruto and gaara were chatting and walking together , they heard a loud scream "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhh!" so they went to check on it and found two people dissappeared and an old man who was stunned . naruto were to help and suddenly , someone appeared and attacked him . gaara then used his sand to the enemy from naruto , naruto said " who are you ?"

he replied " i'm sasuke unhiha ."

naruto then said " i see an unhiha like the one from before ." as he prepared himself for battle , gaara joined in to help naruto against sasuke . just then two more people came and asist sasuke . naruto saw sakura before his very eyes , he said " sakura ?"

sakura said " who are you and how do you know my name ?"

naruto replied " its me , naruto uzumaki ." but sakura still admit that she didn't know who he is . just then sasuke run to naruto and use fire style: fire ball jutsu . naruto and gaara dodged the attack and escaped the battlefield by running away .

somewhere...

naruto was still thinking why sakura forgetten about him , while gaara said " what's wrong naruto you seem to be disturbed ."

naruto replied " no , just thinking of someone ." then naruto and gaara went straight after seeing a restaurant and decided to went for a break . just then a mist covered the area causing naruto and gaara to spilt up and found each other on different places . naruto ended in a huge river , but in the water is kisame hoshigaki who is half-shark and human in akatsuki . naruto was not paying attention to the river and not knowing that he is ambush .

naruto then saw something appearing in the middle of the river , it was an akatsuki member , IT IS AN AMBUSH .

with gaara...

as the mist slowly dissappears , a person was standing infront of him . this person was not akatsuki or konoha ninjas it was a rogue ninja but does not look like it . gaara then said " you must be an enemy , aren't you ."

this person said " if i am an enemy , i would attack you already while you were inside the mist ."

gaara asked " so...who are you then ."

" utakata , i have the 6 tails beast in me , how about you ." said utakata

gaara was shocked and only said " one ."

with naruto...

he ambush by kisame , kisame quickly said " water style: water shark bomb jutsu ." naruto manage explosion and quickly use shadow flare jutsu then flames came out from shadows causing them to burn the trees to dogde the . which give naruto chances to escape kisame but kisame used samahada to eat alway the flames .

naruto was thinking of many plans to hide from kisame but it seems to be failing every single try .

~to be continued~

* * *

will naruto even escape kisame and meet up with gaara ? find out more next week i guess .


End file.
